Y al llegar a casa
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: En la familia Tachibana, Kippei no puede hacer absolutamente nada sin que Ann se de por enterada... Ni siquiera traicionarla.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

En la familia Tachibana, Kippei no puede hacer absolutamente nada sin que Ann se de por enterada, lo que es una cosa nada rara porque comparten hogar y porque también comparten escuela.

Él no se preocupa (ni se preocupa por cuestionarse o a alguien más) lo suficiente para saber, si realmente está tan mal su manera de actuar.

Normalmente, Ann siempre está más triste de las decisiones de su hermano que él mismo.

Lo que más le provoca dolor es ver cómo él se comporta con cualquiera que no sea ella, pues Kippei, a sus doce años, parece haber pedido la sonrisa alegre y paciente, que hasta el momento les caracterizaba a ambos, y haber extraviado también la vergüenza al menospreciar a los chicos de su misma edad.

Últimamente él es un desconocido para Ann, en casi todo, salvo en algo. Y sí, se refiere al _**Chitose**_ con quien siempre anda pegado (a Senri, Miyuki es suya... por raro que suene), ¡ah y también que el lunar en su frente sea inamovible! Además de su lado atento para con ella, esas dos razones de antes son las únicas razones visibles para recordar que ese sujeto es su hermano.

Porque, ese día, otro aspecto de él había cambiado y ella lo descubrió cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la casa.

La razón de su atraso y por qué no hizo el camino con ella cuando salieron de la escuela... digamos que brillaba por su presencia.

Su cabello negro azabache, usualmente dividido al medio y despeinado naturalmente porque nunca le ha gustado del todo peinarse, ahora está que... brilla. Brilla de lo limpio pero más del tono trigo del color rubio que ahora posee.

En otras circunstancias le habría alagado y piropeado incluso, pero la cuestión es que ya estaba al tope de sus cambios de actitud, como para sumarle ahora este nuevo cambio, y además había sido abandonada por él por décima vez en el mes. Además sus padres llegaban tarde a casa y no es que detestara cocinar, ¡sino que nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle de cocina! (Y si le habían dicho, nada de eso quedaba en su memoria.) Por ello sus comidas siempre se lucían atrofiadas y ni siquiera ella las disfrutaba.

Tampoco le gustaba caminar a casa sola porque aunque el recorrido no era largo, en Kumamoto vivían casi siempre en verano, además de que debía ser ella quien fuera a buscar a Miyuki a la escuela porque el hermano de la pequeña se empeñaba en perderse con el suyo.

Así que su reacción fue totalmente lo opuesta a lo que Kippei esperó, tratándose de su hermanita quien en numerosas ocasiones le habló sobre mejorar su apariencia o al menos su vestimenta.

Ella con delantal sobre su pecho, guantes en las palmas y un pañuelo cubriendo su frente y ocultando un tanto de sus coletas, arrojó el batidor manual (todavía con restos de huevo) en dirección a la cabeza de su hermano.

Justo en el blanco. Había ayudado que su querido hermano mayor jamás esperó un ataque de ella y por eso los reflejos le fallaron.

Kippei se sobó la frente, volviéndose rápidamente cuando el dolor se le pasó (su hermana tenía buen brazo) para centrar su mirada directo sobre la menor.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Ann!? —la sorpresa de tal acción le provocaba más miedo que enojo, pero enojado estaba.

Ella le apuntó con el dedo, juntando los dientes.

—¡Buda traicionero!

El chico antes azabache ahora rubio, se indignó e irritó al mismo tiempo.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? —no sabía por qué palabra debía sentirse más ofendido.

—¡BUDA TRAICIONERO!

Suerte que ambos padres llegaron a casa justo a tiempo. O no tan a tiempo. La comida había vuelto a ser estropeada por Ann y su pésimo sentido culinario.

De igual forma, papá y mamá Tachibana se quedan con la duda de por qué Ann regaña a Kippei como si fuera una esposa enojada y él un esposo traidor.

* * *

 **Simplemente estos días estoy tratando de hacer fics sobre estos dos, del modo que sea. Porque los amo MUCHO y necesito de ellos en todos los géneros posibles (?)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
